Magic
Magic is the conscious enforcement of an existing concept on nature. The actuation of magic is a three-fold process. Though many different schools and conceptual systems exist, they all boil down to the same basic fundamental process, which requires three key factors to function. Magical standards are maintained and monitored by the Conglomerate. Magic should not be confused with miracles, as the former use concepts that are subject to the laws of the universe, while the latter have no such limitations. Power Source Magic, though a process considered 'mystical', is nevertheless bound by overarching laws that control the universe. In this particular case, magic cannot create something from nothing. As with any process, a resource must be spent, a toll must be paid, in order to achieve a result. In most cases, this power source, which is almost exclusively metaphysical in nature, is Chaff, though there are other feasible substitutes such as Edith, or even souls. It should be noted, however, that a soul is far inferior compared to chaff as far as 'fuel efficiency' goes. In which case, it is inadvisable to use a soul to fuel a spell, unless absolutely unavoidable. This is due to the fact that by function, a soul is not a power source, but a recording mechanism. Using a soul to power a spell is the equivalent of using a CD to power a flashlight instead of batteries. Magi are actually fortunate that souls have any magical value at all. Bridge Normally, the metaphysical world where the power source lies, and the physical world that magic is intended to manipulate, exist independently and separately from each other. Thus, a mechanism that bridges this gap and converts the metaphysical power source into a spell that affects the physical world is needed. Naturally, this comes in the form of a mage. The properties of the bridge as dictated by Kolna's Organs affect its ability to cast magic. Methodology Perhaps the single factor that makes magic across the universe so diverse, is the Methodology, conceptual system, or magical school. In the same way that there are a great multitude of programming languages to create an equally varied number of effects on a computer, so too are there many, many different systems of magic, each with their own different ways of using the power source and the bridge to affect the physical world. Methodologies, as languages, contain their own syntaxes and semantics, as well as some exclusive concepts that cannot be translated directly into others, resulting in the existence of 'loanword' concepts. A methodology also embodies a sect's beliefs about certain fundamental qualities of the universe, and it is primarily these different beliefs that dictate the nature of a methodology. Some are theurgical, theories that hold magic to be power that the gods convey on mortals. As such, invoking a certain deity is a core concept of a theurgical theory. Others hold magic to be actualised concept, and thus create strong languages with which the concepts are forced onto the world using Chaff as a power source. Indeed, methodologies are so diverse that the only common denominator between all of them is the existence of the concepts of the Power Source, and the Bridge. Over the ages, the Conglomerate has standardised most terms used in mainstream sects. Its research and connection of the many sects of the world has led to many joint discoveries, and has come close to understanding the basic principles that underline the universe. Due to this authority, the Conglomerate holds some of the highest standards in magical research. However, it is still nowhere near the full and complete knowledge of the nature of the universe. Codification The creation and standardization of a methodology. Codification is a lengthy process that could take anywhere between several decades and several generations of magi before attaining a proper maturity that can be used without any embarrassingly major side-effects or blunders. Known Methodologies This is a list of known methodologies, or schools of magic, and a brief summary of their systems. Edithurgy A magical methodology unique to the Sanjuran Holy Empire. What separates Edithurgy from the rest of the systems used in the world is the fact that it utilizes Edith as a power source. The efficiency of this methodology can be seen in the fact that Edith is highly renewable, as opposed to Chaff, which only recovers whenever a natural god passes by. This efficiency, however, is counterbalanced by the fact that Edithurgy can only manipulate things closely related to life and health. Even the greatest practitioner of Edithurgy is incapable of casting the simplest of fireballs. Nevertheless, the power to manipulate the life force of others is a truly impressive ability, and as such, Edithurgy is never underestimated by the members of other sects. As Edith is necessary to power this form of magic, rather than using the Edith of others, Clerics use a device known as a Causa as their power source. Edithurgy makes extensive use of "prayers". Though called such, they are in fact closer to incantations, as the portions of the holy scriptures where these "prayers" are written are apocryphal. For Clerics who have no time to recite them, a piece of equipment, usually a Causa, can have the "prayers" inscribed onto it instead, necessitating only that they touch the inscriptions. Hermea Norfür, as well as most Clerics of Third Class or higher, can cast spells by reciting prayers mentally. Lilithurgy A unique methodology codified by Dread Lord Robert, from a vast number of independent research notes on the subject of Lilith. Considered heretical by the Sanjuran Imperial Church, as it involves the manipulation of Lilith, a corrupted, viral form of Edith. Lord Robert is its only practitioner. Lilithurgy makes extensive use of diagrams, which are activated by thought. Flamecraft Originally codified in ancient Alzachse, Flamecraft is a theurgical system, that is, a system that invokes the intercession of a god, that focuses solely on the use of fire. It is a rare and powerful ancient art practiced by very few people outside the Barachies tribes. Flamecraft is divided into two sub-methodologies, one focusing exclusively on (actual) prayers, and another that combines diagrams with incantations. Forgecraft A system utilized by armsmiths around the world. This methodology originated in the Feld Kingdom while it was still in its infancy, and focuses on augmenting physical strength and endurance of both the body, and the tools that the armsmith crafts. Forgecraft focuses on carving inscriptions into equipment, which invoke the will of the smith into the product. They are activated by invoking specific key words. In the case of augmenting the smith's physical abilities, the inscriptions are tattooed on various locations on the smith's body. Where, exactly, is not important. Janace Heidi has her tattoos on her back. Arithmurgy A methodology used by members of the ancient Arkhimedos Sect and its many descendants. Arithmurgy invokes mathematical principles and engraves them into the physical world, altering abstract worldly concepts such as probability and logic to a limited degree. It is said that the Arkhimedii codified this system using knowledge gained from Niorne. Arithmurgy makes extensive use of mathematical formulae, inscribed on clothing, worn accessories, or tattooed on the skin. A typical set-up will have these formulae split into two 'sides' of an equation. Activating them requires the mage to physically bring these two halves together, such as clapping his hands, if the formula is inscribed on his palms. Alchemy Conversion of matter. A methodology that evolved and was codified simultaneously across the three continents of the eastern hemisphere, Alchemy alters the molecular composition of various objects in a process known as transmutation. Known by many names depending on the geopolitical region it developed in. Several major branches exist, each one diverse enough so as to count as a methodology in themselves. Alchemy makes extensive use of symbolic alphabets of figures with unique esoteric meaning. These symbols are grouped to form pictographic words of a specific meaning, and sometimes numeric value, thus instantiating interference of the matter of the physical world once power is bridged through it. Each major branch of Alchemy has its own symbolic alphabet, some of which have unique symbols. Major Branches Spell Types Though there are a great myriad number of spells in the world crafted under equally various methodologies, they all mostly boil down to a few specific types. These types are based on an axis of whether it is supportive, or active toward the recipient, and whether its effect is physical or metaphysical in nature. By definition, 'active' means it can either be advantageous or detrimental. Direct Action A spell that directly interferes with the physical world. Fireballs, lightning bolts, earthquakes, powerful winds, material transmutation, etc. These tend to be used to attack a target or alter the environment in a way that can directly physically affect him, hence the name. Indirect Action A spell that does not directly cause physical damage or alteration. Curses, hexes, and various status effects such as paralysis or confusion fall in this category. Telepathic communication, or anything that affects the thinking, such as hypnosis, also fall under this, as well as area search spells. Majority of indirect action spells seem to be offensive in nature. Alternatively, can also be defined as a spell that uses its initial power source investment to absorb additional energy from the environment rather than using it to directly attack. It instead uses the much vaster amounts of absorbed environmental power to fuel a direct action attack. Spells fitting under this latter contexts tend to be rare, carefully guarded secrets of mage sects. Direct Support A spell that involves the physical augmentation, protection, or, as stated in the name, support, of a target. Examples include healing spells, the buffing of strength, speed, endurance, etc, protective barriers. Simply put, a support spell with immediate physical value. Indirect Support A spell that supports a target or user indirectly, that is to say without any immediate physical value. Clairvoyance, visions, mental shielding, divining. A very rare and potent set of examples includes some Arithmurgical spells that delve into manipulating probability to increase chances of hitting an enemy, and the like. See also *Miracle *Data Manipulation Category:Magic Category:Metaphysics